For This Broken Heart of Mine
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: AU::/ After making too many mistakes in a fragile relationship, can things ever be the way they were before? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**This Broken Heart of Mine**

**A/N: Laptop is still down, so this is my way of passing the time between now and whenever it's fixed. I still plan on finishing my others.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a silent morning in Lawrence. Well, silent outside. Inside Bobby and Ellen Singer's home was another story. Today was a big day for the family, the only problem was the one person that Ellen was supposed to get a hold of wasn't getting out of bed. She had been yelling for him forever, but he wasn't coming down the stairs. Saying that Ellen was angry was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Dean!" Ellen yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Dean Ackles!" She yelled again. She moved up the stairs quickly before hitting his door. It took the twenty-three year old a bit to open his door. He was wrapped in only a blanket.

"Aunt Ellen." Dean growled. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Are you forgetting something?" Ellen asked her nephew as she stood in his doorway with her arms crossed. Dean looked around for a bit before shaking his head.

"Nope." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hangover I'm nursing." With that, he attempted to shut the door, but Ellen placed her foot in the doorway to stop him. She glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she raised a hand to stop him.

"About a year ago, you went to the jewelry store on the corner of fifth and Main and bought this really beautiful ring. You gave it to someone who adores you. You made that person a promise. You have been asked to fulfill that promise twice, once last year in December and then again this year in March. It's July now and you've been asked a third time to fulfill your promise." Ellen said. Dean stood there for a moment, his eyes growing wide after a bit.

"Oh shit, it's today isn't it?" He asked.

"If you're talking about your wedding to poor Sammy Winchester, than yea Hun." Ellen said. "Honestly, I don't see what he sees in you, but whatever."

"Where's my tux?" Dean asked, moving into his room quickly. Ellen was still in the doorway.

"The closet." She said. Dean quickly pulled open the closet door and pulled out a black tux wrapped in plastic. He then ran across the hall to the bathroom. He had to shower and change in record time.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked.

"Well, Jo went with Ash and your uncle to see if they could stall the Winchester's while Pastor Jim and Casey Novak try to keep the people that are sitting in the church from leaving." Ellen said.

"Casey, one hell of a best man right?" Dean asked as he quickly jumped into the shower.

"He's more like an angel." Ellen whispered under her breath.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Ellen said.

"What about Jensen?" Dean asked. "Have you seen him this morning?"

"No." Ellen said. "Your brother didn't come here last night, so I bet he was out for all hours of the night with those idiots from school. That Caleb and Rufus. They're bad news." Ellen said.

"They're my friends too." Dean said. Ellen rolled her eyes. Her nephews had a way of annoying the hell out of her. "Anyway, he better be at the church. I just hope that he doesn't try to pick a fight with Sammy's brother again. It breaks my heart when Sam cries because of them. My twin or not, I'll smack him around a bit."

"Just hurry up." Ellen said. "John Winchester said if you don't show up on time this time, he'll never let you see Sammy again, and I like him better than some of those other characters you date."

"Yes boss." Dean said, turning the water off and jumping out. There was a million things to do in a short amount of time, but all he could think about was the angel he was about to marry. He just prayed that John hadn't already drug Sammy out of there.

What did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later found John Winchester sitting next to his youngest son on the steps of the church as he cried. His arm was wrapped around his shoulder as Sam's tears rolled down his face.

"It's okay." John whispered to him. "He didn't deserve you. This is just God's way of telling you what I already know."

"He swore he loved me." Sam cried. "He swore that I was the one for him." He looked down at his hand. There was the silver band that Dean had bought him. Such sweet memories so long forgotten. Sam took off the ring and threw it across the parking lot. John was impressed. He didn't know that Sam had such a good arm.

"Guys like Dean Ackles are only after one thing." John said. "And he didn't realize what he had until it was gone. So don't go beating yourself up thinking that him doing this to you again was your fault." John sighed. "It's times like this when I wish your mother was still here. She was better in these kind of situations then me." Sam smiled.

"You may not be perfect, but you're a great Dad." John smiled and hugged his son. Then he stood up.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to get into work." John fluffed Sam's long hair. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I just wish Jared would've been here for this."

"Your brother tries." John said. "He can't be Superman though. Why don't you go hang out with Anna and Ruby? I'm sure they need a break from Bela by now."

"Nah. That's okay. I'm gonna call Jared and see if he's on his way back from Canada yet. You go to work. I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Okay." John said, walking off to his pick-up. "Tomorrow, you and me are gonna go on vacation. We're gonna leave Lawrence behind us for a few months. We'll head west early this year. How do you like that?"

"That's great." Sam said. He walked too his own Toyota. "I'll see you later."

"'Kay." John called over his shoulder. He got into his truck and drove off to his job at the garage. Sam stood there for a moment before he started crying again. He left the parking lot, leaving his ring laying on the ground.

Did you like it? If you did, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it." Dean said as he drove his Impala through Lawrence towards Pastor Jim's Church. "I shouldn't have got caught up in that game of football with Adam and Ben. Damn it!" He yelled again. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the church. Aunt Ellen's car was there, as were a few others. Dean quickly exited his Chevy and ran inside where he was met with a slap to the face.

"Dean Jonathan Ackles!" Dean's little cousin Jo said as he hand came across Dean's face. "How could you break poor Sammy's heart like this? He's a good kid!"

"Jo, I don't need your crap right now." Dean said. "Where's Sammy?"

"Him and John already left." Someone said. Dean slowly turned around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Jensen." Dean snarled. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was here the whole time." Jensen said. "God, John looked mighty pissed when you stood up his baby yet again. I heard something about them heading west a little early this year. That's good news for you. Guess you don't have to deal with your mistake for long."

"Sammy's not a mistake!" Dean shouted at his identical twin.

"I wasn't talking about Sammy Dean-o." Jensen said as he walked from where he stood to stand by Jo and her boyfriend Ash. "I was talking about breaking that poor boys heart. He was a little innocent boy who was head over heels for you and you treated him like a doormat."

"You're a bastard." Dean hissed.

"Boys!" Bobby snapped. Dean hadn't even seen him standing there. "We don't have time for you two to start arguing because it's your time of the month. We have to explain to a whole bunch of people, hungry people, why there is not going to be a wedding."

"I say that we tell them Dean got his balls ripped off by a wolf…" Jensen said. "Oh wait, he didn't have any to being with."

"That's it!" Dean yelled as he lunged as Jensen. He was held back by his trusty sidekick Casey Novak. (Referred to as "Cas" quiet a bit though.)

"Dean, stop it." Casey said.

"Cas, let me go. I'm gonna go bash my brother's face in."

"No." Casey said. "You still have a shot to get Sammy back. John's not taking him to L.A. until tomorrow. Go to his house tonight and beg him for forgiveness. Though it's a long shot, he might just have that temporary lapse in judgment that you need." Jensen started laughing. "Do not make me come over there." Casey said without even looking up at the other.

"Whatever." Jensen said, walking towards the doorway. "I'm not going to stick around here while Dean goes and ruins Sammy's life for the forth time. See ya." With that, Jensen was gone.

"I really hate him." Dean hissed.

"You don't hate anyone." Casey said, looking at Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby.

"Ok. I strongly dislike him with a fiery passion." Dean said.

"Look, go home, get some sleep, then go to the Winchester's house and talk to Sammy." Casey said. "I know for a fact that John's working the emergency late night graveyard shift tonight. So you won't have worry about him. I'll deal with Jensen. The only thing you have to worry about is the wrath of Sammy's half-brother when he finds out that you stood up his baby bro yet again."

"I'm not scared of Jared." Dean said. "It's the wrath of John and Sammy that I'm scared of."

"Okay." Casey said. "Just think this time before you open your mouth."

In the meantime, Jensen stood outside the church where he spotted something shiny. He moved to it and found a round piece of silver lying on the ground.

"Oh Sammy," Jensen laughed. "I believe it's time you met the right brother." With that, he got into his Mercedes-Bends and left the parking lot.

Okay, so Dean and Jensen Ackles are twins. You'll find out more about their lives and stuff in later chapters, as you will Jared and Sam's. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam picked up his cell phone and pressed speed dial three. He listened as Jared's phone played a song instead of typical rings, then finally his brother picked up.

"Hey bro." Jared said. "Sorry I didn't make it to the wedding. How was it?" Jared asked. Sam could hear all kinds of noises in the background.

"He…he stood me up again." Sam said as he started to cry. Jared's blood began to boil as he heard his baby brother's tears.

"I'm going to kill him." Jared said. "That little prick. I'm going to bash his lack of brains in with a baseball bat, then I'm going to feed him to the cows, and after that, I'm going to take the cow shit and spread it across the fields so then idiotic corn could grow up." Jared was pacing now, a death grip on his phone.

"Jay." Sam said. Jared realized then that Sam didn't need to hear death threats on Dean's life, he needed his brother without all the anger.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Jared said. He set down. "I wish I could've made it to the wedding, but Eric and Robert said I couldn't get off right now. They said filming should be done in a couple days."

"Dad said something about heading out west early this year." Sam said. "Why he doesn't just buy a permanent house out there is beyond me."

"You know as well as I do that Dad doesn't want to move too far from Mary's grave for too long." Jared said. He had never met her, but he heard she was beautiful and that Sam had a lot of her features. Sam set there for a minute, then sighed.

"I guess your right." Sam said. "I just want to be as far away from that no good assbutt for as long as I can."

"I know Dad will probably kill me for this, but when I come back to Vancouver, why don't you come with me?" Jared asked. "I mean, why harm will it do? So what, you may hook up with Sandra McCoy or something? It's all cool." Sam started laughing.

"You know what, I may just take you up on that offer." Sam said.

"Well, I'm sorry Sammy, but I've got to go. The minute we're done filming for the season, I'm getting in my plane and I'm flying to wherever you and Dad are, whether it be L.A. or Lawrence, or the Bering Sea. Just don't go there. I don't like it there. It's really cold." Jared laughed. He had to film a scene there when he was supposed to have lost his memory and had no idea who his family was.

"I'll make sure to tell Dad." Sam said. Him and Jared both smiled.

"You better. Well, bye." Jared said.

"Bye." Sam replied before hanging up the phone. He set there for a minute, just looking at it. He had already gone through and deleted every piece of evidence that Dean and him had ever dated or were engaged. Pictures from his prom, pictures from when they went to St. Louis and made a stop at Six Flags, pictures from Sam's room just last week when John had to work late…never mind about those. Anyway, every video, every picture, every text, every call log was deleted, though Sam knew most of that was it had already been moved to his laptop. He didn't want to even see that right now. He reached for the coffee table and grabbed some of the fudge brownies that Bela, Ruby, and Anna had made for him. Everyone knew that when Sam became depressed, he would eat mass amounts of sweets, especially chocolate stuff. That's why John had bought cartons of chocolate ice cream and a couple extra bottles of Hershey's chocolate syrup before the wedding. Just in case.

"I hate you!" Sam yelled out as he saw the picture of him and Dean at Sam's graduation. Then another one of the two at Sam's senior prom. That had been magical. Dean had shown up at the last minute at the high school when Sam's date dumped him. Sam had been sitting in the bathroom crying when Dean came in, wrapped his arms around him, and told him it was going to be okay. A few months later and they were engaged…like that mattered to Dean anyway.

Sam took a book that had been sitting by John's chair, _Twilight, _and flung it at the pictures. It his the graduation one, shattering the glass. Sam fell to his knees and stared up at it. He wanted to make Dean pay, he wanted to make him hurt like he had, but he didn't know how to. Worse than that, he wanted to ask John to take him to the shooting range so he could work on his archery, something he hadn't done since he was fifteen. Then he realized that his dad was reading _Twilight_ and he busted out laughing, the laughs mixing with his tears.

I guess I made Sam a little girly than expected, and I guess I'm making Dean sound like more of a dick then I should. Oh well, it's an AU, what can you expect? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

It was around eleven when Sam heard a noise on his balcony. He set up instantly, scared. His mom had been killed when someone, an ex that was jealous that she married John instead of him, broke in and set the house on fire. Sam had been an only child at the time and was only two. John, who had been asleep downstairs, heard Mary's screams and ran upstairs but couldn't find her. So he ran into Sammy's room and picked him up, running him out. The house exploded then. Sam had ever since been the most precious thing in John's life. That's why Sam wished that John was here.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Sam asked himself when the noises of something or someone climbing onto his balcony grew louder. Typically, if John got called in to work the graveyard shift at the only 24 hour car care place in all of Kansas, then Dean was over and would be willing to jump in front of a gun to save Sam. But there was no Dean and there was no John. Jared wasn't even here, the one who protected him all his life, besides his dad. That's when he heard a tapping on the glass.

"Sammy." Someone said. Sam slowly went and peeked from behind the curtain. There stood Dean, or at least he thought it was Dean. Sam opened the door.

"Dean, I thought I told you to go away." Sam said. The man held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not Dean." He said. "It's me, Jensen."

"Oh. Hi Jen." Sam said. He opened the door up farther. "You wanna come in?"

"Love to." He said. He moved into the room. "Wow, it's been awhile since I was in here. Last time, I think you were still obsessed with the Jonas Brothers or something. Isn't that right Sammy?"

"Shut up Jen!" Sam yelled. "I was never in love with the Jonas Brothers!"

"So, it's okay if I tear down this Joe Jonas poster?" Jensen asked, his fingers brushing against the glossy picture from _Tiger Beat_.

"No!" Sam yelled, jumping at Jensen. "I mean, I never loved the Jonas Brothers, I loved Joe." Jensen smiled at Sam and ruffed up his hair. He moved to sit down on Sam's bed. Sam followed.

"I'm here to talk about what happened today." Jensen said. He didn't know what Sam and Dean had talked about when Dean came over here, but from the way Sam acted when he opened the balcony door, he was guessing it wasn't good.

"Jen." Sam said softly. "Please."

"I'm not here to defend my brother." Jensen said, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I'm not here to ask you to forgive him one last time, because frankly, he has had his shot and he blew it." Sam found himself snuggling closer to Jensen. "I'm here to tell you that I love you Sammy. I've always loved you. The whole time Dean and you were going out, I secretly prayed that you two would break up so we could be together. I never wanted to see you in this much pain, but I figured that maybe it would help ease some of it." Jensen said. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You…you love…me?" Sam said. Jensen nodded his head.

"Always." He whispered. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam closed his eyes and allowed Jensen to make the kiss more passionate. "Be mine Sammy. Stay with me. We can be happy together." Jensen said as he pulled away. Sam was slightly speechless for a moment, but he came around. Jensen kissed slightly better than Dean.

"But my Dad and Jared will be mad." Sam said as Jensen pulled him back onto the bed with him. "They'll never approve."

"It's your life Sammy." Jensen said, pulling Sam back so they were both leaning against the pillows. He kissed him again. "It's your choice."

"I…I want to." Sam said softly. Jensen smiled at him.

"Then I guess you're my boyfriend now." Jensen said. "But see, good thing about this is that we already know so much about each other that we don't have to go through that awkward first date phase. This is great." Jensen continued to place light kisses on Sam's lips, watching the way Sam reacted to each one. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Jensen said, gently brushing a few stray hairs off of Sam's forehead.

"Wait." Sam said. "Stay here. Please?" Sam asked. Jensen nodded and smiled.

"Better have an extra toothbrush." He laughed. He wrapped both arms around Sam as the two drifted off to sleep.

Poor Sammy, his life is worse than a soap opera. Well, actually, I was bored the other day, so I watched a soap opera and this is where I got some of the ideas from. The wedding part was from Flubber, starring Robin Williams. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was around eleven when Sam heard a noise on his balcony. He set up instantly, scared. His mom had been killed when someone, an ex that was jealous that she married John instead of him, broke in and set the house on fire. Sam had been an only child at the time and was only two. John, who had been asleep downstairs, heard Mary's screams and ran upstairs but couldn't find her. So he ran into Sammy's room and picked him up, running him out. The house exploded then. Sam had ever since been the most precious thing in John's life. That's why Sam wished that John was here.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Sam asked himself when the noises of something or someone climbing onto his balcony grew louder. Typically, if John got called in to work the graveyard shift at the only 24 hour car care place in all of Kansas, then Dean was over and would be willing to jump in front of a gun to save Sam. But there was no Dean and there was no John. Jared wasn't even here, the one who protected him all his life, besides his dad. That's when he heard a tapping on the glass.

"Sammy." Someone said. Sam slowly went and peeked from behind the curtain. There stood Dean, or at least he thought it was Dean. Sam opened the door.

"Dean, I thought I told you to go away." Sam said. The man held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not Dean." He said. "It's me, Jensen."

"Oh. Hi Jen." Sam said. He opened the door up farther. "You wanna come in?"

"Love to." He said. He moved into the room. "Wow, it's been awhile since I was in here. Last time, I think you were still obsessed with the Jonas Brothers or something. Isn't that right Sammy?"

"Shut up Jen!" Sam yelled. "I was never in love with the Jonas Brothers!"

"So, it's okay if I tear down this Joe Jonas poster?" Jensen asked, his fingers brushing against the glossy picture from _Tiger Beat_.

"No!" Sam yelled, jumping at Jensen. "I mean, I never loved the Jonas Brothers, I loved Joe." Jensen smiled at Sam and ruffed up his hair. He moved to sit down on Sam's bed. Sam followed.

"I'm here to talk about what happened today." Jensen said. He didn't know what Sam and Dean had talked about when Dean came over here, but from the way Sam acted when he opened the balcony door, he was guessing it wasn't good.

"Jen." Sam said softly. "Please."

"I'm not here to defend my brother." Jensen said, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I'm not here to ask you to forgive him one last time, because frankly, he has had his shot and he blew it." Sam found himself snuggling closer to Jensen. "I'm here to tell you that I love you Sammy. I've always loved you. The whole time Dean and you were going out, I secretly prayed that you two would break up so we could be together. I never wanted to see you in this much pain, but I figured that maybe it would help ease some of it." Jensen said. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You…you love…me?" Sam said. Jensen nodded his head.

"Always." He whispered. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam closed his eyes and allowed Jensen to make the kiss more passionate. "Be mine Sammy. Stay with me. We can be happy together." Jensen said as he pulled away. Sam was slightly speechless for a moment, but he came around. Jensen kissed slightly better than Dean.

"But my Dad and Jared will be mad." Sam said as Jensen pulled him back onto the bed with him. "They'll never approve."

"It's your life Sammy." Jensen said, pulling Sam back so they were both leaning against the pillows. He kissed him again. "It's your choice."

"I…I want to." Sam said softly. Jensen smiled at him.

"Then I guess you're my boyfriend now." Jensen said. "But see, good thing about this is that we already know so much about each other that we don't have to go through that awkward first date phase. This is great." Jensen continued to place light kisses on Sam's lips, watching the way Sam reacted to each one. "I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Jensen said, gently brushing a few stray hairs off of Sam's forehead.

"Wait." Sam said. "Stay here. Please?" Sam asked. Jensen nodded and smiled.

"Better have an extra toothbrush." He laughed. He wrapped both arms around Sam as the two drifted off to sleep.

Poor Sammy, his life is worse than a soap opera. Well, actually, I was bored the other day, so I watched a soap opera and this is where I got some of the ideas from. The wedding part was from Flubber, starring Robin Williams. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sammy!" John yelled up the stairs the next morning. He needed to find out if Sam wanted to head out west or if he wanted to go somewhere else. They needed to plan before they left. When Sam didn't respond, John became slightly worried. He quickly climbed the stairs to his son's room. He knocked on the door. It opened and he was met with a surprise.

Sam was laying on his side, a sheet wrapped around his chest. There was someone behind him, his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him close. John stood there for a minute when he realized whose face it was. It was either Dean or Jensen, but knowing how Sam had been acting towards Dean over the past year, it was probably him.

"Dean!" John yelled. Sam opened his eyes and saw his dad. He quickly sat up, pulling out of the grasp around his waist. The other man set up and stared at John. "You know, without that piece of shit Impala of your's, you thought you could fool me. But you didn't."

"Dad…" Sam said.

"And you come in here and SLEEP with my son after YOU break his heart."

"Dad…" Sam said again.

"I have half a mind to…"

"DAD!" Sam yelled. John stopped his babbling. "Dad, this isn't Dean. It's Jensen. Him and me are dating." Sam explained.

"Oh." John said. Jensen was sitting there, bare-chested, staring at John.

"I'm sorry sir." Jensen said. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No!" John said, realizing that there were clothes thrown all over the room, which meant he probably didn't have anything on under that sheet. "You stay. I'm…I'm gonna go…fishing or something." John quickly left the room. Sam lay back against Jensen.

"Sorry about my Dad." He said. Jensen leant down and kissed his forehead.

"You can't pick your family." Jensen said. "But you can pick your friends." He kissed Sam's forehead again. "I have to go get ready for work. I won't be gone too long today. Will you still be in Lawrence when I get back?"

"I should." Sam said. "I don't think I'm gonna go out west this year."

"That's good." Jensen said, climbing out of Sam's bed. John was right, he didn't have anything on under the sheet. Him and Sam had had some fun late last night, while the rest of the world slept. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. "I'll be back here around six. I'm gonna take you out tonight. Show you off to the world." Jensen pulled on his shirt, then climbed back on the bed. He hovered above Sam, who still on it with a sheet covering him. "My own little brand of heroine." He leant down and kissed Sam's lips.

"I'll see you then." Sam whispered. Jensen smiled then got off the bed. He grabbed his jacket and climbed back down the balcony. Sam set up in bed and just smiled. For once, things were going his way.

Aww, isn't it cute? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jensen entered his aunt and uncles house not long after he had left Sam's. No one had been in the living room when he had came home, that's because Jo, Ash, and Dean were gathered in the kitchen. They were drinking coffee and Ash had brought doughnuts from the gas station. Jensen quickly went upstairs and changed into the suit he needed to wear to the office, then he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the paper. He stood at the bar, drinking and reading.

"So, where were you all last night?" Jo asked Jensen. He glanced up at her.

"Holding the most beautiful person in my arms." Jensen said.

"So, do you still remember the hooker's name?" Dean asked. Jensen glared at him.

"Actually, it was my boyfriend." Jensen said.

"Wow, Dean loses his and you gain one." Ash said. Dean glared at Ash before looking back at Jensen.

"What's his name?" Dean asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Sammy Winchester." Jensen said. Dean spit out his coffee. Ash and Jo exchanged looks before looking back at Jensen. "I spent the night at his house last night."

"You asshole!" Dean yelled. "You know Sammy's mine."

"Not anymore." Jensen said. "Sammy is in love with me, not you." He smiled darkly at Dean. Dean began to have a death grip on his coffee mug. "Ask John. He'll tell you that I was there."

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean growled. Ash and Jo slowly backed out of the kitchen and into the living room. By this time, Ellen and Bobby had made their way downstairs and saw the feuding brothers.

"Chill." Ellen said as she came into the kitchen and began to fill up a cup of coffee. "Why can't you two be like you were when you were kids. You two loved each other and protected each other. Now you treat each other like worst enemies."

"What happened to you two?" Bobby asked.

"Life happened." Jensen said. "I'm just being the mature one, as always."

"You're a dick and you know it!" Dean yelled. "The mature brother does not go steal his brother's fiancée. The mature brother doesn't talk down to his own brother about his stupid mistakes all the time."

"Wait just a minute." Ellen said, setting her coffee cup down on the bar where Jensen had been standing just a bit ago. "You stole Sammy?"

"He willingly said yes to me. I went to talk to him about what asshole here did to him yesterday morning, and things just led from there to here." Jensen explained. The more he talked about it, the madder Dean got.

"I forbid you from seeing him ever again." Dean said.

"You're not Dad!" Jensen yelled. "And you're five minutes younger than me! You can't tell me what to do. I can date Sammy if I want and he can date me. The only one who can tell me not to date him anymore is Sammy." Jensen said. He grabbed his briefcase off of where it set on the table and stormed out the door. He was going to see Sammy tonight, even if it killed his brother.

"What do you think's gonna happen when Jared finds out?" Ellen asked. "You know Jensen and Jared haven't been the same since high school."

"Let's just pray that Jensen got some of his mom's brains and that Jared doesn't have John's attitude, or else we're going to be the Montague's and they're gonna be the Capulet's." Bobby said. Ellen and Dean both looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Did you ever pay attention in freshmen English?" Bobby asked.

"No. I didn't even pay attention in freshmen lunch." Dean said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Forget it." Bobby said. "I'm going to go rent Romeo and Juliet. I think he needs so metal nurturing." With that, Bobby was gone to go rent the movie off of Redbox.

"I better go." Dean said. He quickly ran off. Ellen stood there in silence, drinking coffee and reading the paper, like nothing had happened.

Brother vs. Brother all because of a boy. Sounds like something that should be happening on Days of Our Lives or something. Anyway, I hope your enjoying all these chapters. Like I said, I'm going to get this one done as quick as I can so I can focus on "Band Aids Can't Fix Me" and "Night Terrors" when my laptop does a Frankenstine and comes back to life. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam's older half-brother Jared Padalecki arrived in Lawrence later that evening. Eric Kripke and Robert Singer had allowed him to leave work. His part of filming was over for the season, so they didn't really need him. He pulled his car up in front of the Winchester's home and walked in.

"Hey Dad." Jared said. He walked in to catch the mighty John Winchester deeply reading Stephanie Myers _Twilight_. He laughed as John jumped and fumbled with the book before dropping it on the ground. The hard back book landed on the hardwood floor with a thud.

"Don't. Do. That." John said. Jared laughed.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked.

"Um…" John said. He'd been so involved with his book that he didn't know where his youngest son was. "I think he's upstairs."

"Thanks Dad." Jared said. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, until he reached Sam's room. He knocked before opening the door.

"Hey Sammy, I'm…" Jared stopped as he saw his brother kissing Dean. "I thought he broke your heart." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jared." Sam said. "Jared, this is Dean's twin brother Jensen. You remember him, don't you?" Sam said, standing. He pulled his shirt back on over his head while Jensen buttoned his. He had came straight to the Winchester's from work.

"Yeah, I remember the little shithead." Jared spat. "What are you doing here Jensen?"

"I'm going to take Sammy out for a date." Jensen said.

"You can't call him Sammy." Jared said. "You don't have the privilege."

"Oh, I think I've earned it." Jensen said, standing and giving a 'eat shit' grin to Jared. "Tell them Sammy."

"We're dating." Sam said. Jared's mouth hung open.

"You just got through with one idiot and you jump into the arms of another?" Jared said loudly. John heard the remark that his son made.

"He's not an idiot!" Sam yelled. He grabbed Jensen's hand. "Come on Jen. Let's go." He gave Jared a look that he hadn't gave him since they were little and Jared had pushed him down. It was an accident and Jared never forgave himself. He watched as Sam and Jensen quickly left the room and ran down the stairs, almost bumping into John.

"What did you do?" John asked Jared.

"Why Jensen?" Jared asked. "He could have anybody in the whole world and he picks Jensen Fuckin' Ackles!"

"I don't know what he's thinking." John said. "He's hurting and this is the only way he knows how to ease the pain. He's been with Dean for so long that he doesn't know what else to do."

"I know." Jared sighed. "I just wish that he would've thought it through."

"Yeah." John said. "So, wanna watch a race or something?" John asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna go out for a bit. I need to clear my head. Coming home for the first time in months and finding out your baby brother is dating your mortal enemy is enough to drive a man to drinking." Jared laughed. John shook his head.

"Be careful." John said. Jared gave him a thumbs up before quickly leaving the house and running back to his car. He may just have to take his own advice and buy himself a drink.

Poor Jared. He must feel bad, right? Well, if you want to find out more, review! This is all I'm going to post for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry about my brother." Sam said. They were set at the park, in a quiet place that Dean and Sam use to go to. Jensen pulled Sam close and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know how brothers are." Jensen said. "Believe it or not, but before I went to work this morning, Dean actually tried to forbid me from seeing you." Sam looked up into Jensen's green, feeling a lot of the pain melt away.

"Obviously you didn't listen to him." Sam said. "You didn't, did you?"

"No Sweetheart." Jensen said. "I wouldn't do that to you." He gently kissed Sam's forehead.

They set there in the sun, enjoying each others company. Well, the sun was setting, but it was still romantic. Sam never thought that he'd feel this way again, but Jensen brought the pain out and replaced it with happiness. He was truly in love.

"I love you Jen." Sam said softly as he closed his eyes and listened to Jensen's heart beating.

"I love you too Sammy." Jensen said. He pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it on Sam's finger. Sam opened his eyes up and stared at it. It was the ring that Dean had given him. "Be mine forever." Jensen whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Marry me." Jensen said. Sam set there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should he go with Jensen, the spitting image of Dean, or should he say no and give up his possibly last chance at love.

"Yes." Sam replied. Jensen smiled. He kissed Sam. Sam right then began to ponder if he had made the right choice.

This chapter is shorter than my others, but I had another idea pop into my head that was fighting with this one. I hope that this is still a good chapter for everyone though! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jared was sitting at Tony's Pizza, eating a couple slices of pepperoni and watching as the kids ran to the arcade to play. Jared smiled at the memory of him and Sam pumping all their allowance into the little machines. Sam loved the claw machine, since he liked to win the cool prizes in it. Jared, on the other hand, liked to play Terminator pinball and Pac-Man. John liked the deer hunting game and Jared had caught him playing it quiet a few times. Right then, he could watch him and Sam running around in there. When Sam was still short, he use to pay Jared to win him a prize, and Jared wouldn't stop until he had won something. He looked smiled and looked away from the arcade to the main window of the place to see his worst nightmare sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. He placed his pizza down and tossed some money on the table before walking out of the restaurant.

"Hello Dean." Jared said. Dean looked up at him.

"Hey Jared." Dean said. Jared stared at him. Dean looked back down at the sidewalk.

"So, how was the wedding?" Jared asked, knowing everything that had happened. Dean sighed.

"Look Jared, I know you won't believe me, so I'm not even going to say what I've been thinking about. All I'm going to say is I'm sorry that I screwed with Sam's trust again and if I could go back and change everything, I would." Dean said. Jared set down on the bench by him.

"What do you mean that I wouldn't believe you?" Jared asked. Dean sighed again and looked at Jared.

"I'm convinced that Jensen sabotaged me." Dean said. "I mean, it's kinda funny. The first time, my car wasn't working and I had to find someone to take me. I know damn well that my car was okay, because instead of having a bachelor party, I got some beers and worked on my car. The second time, my tux went missing and I had to borrow Ash's tux t-shirt that he was going to wear and Aunt Ellen threw a fit." Jared laughed. He remembered the look on both Sam and John's face while they were leaving the church and Dean pulled up in his Impala. He got out wearing that shirt and Jared just busted out laughing right then and there. "And now, my phone just turned up a little bit ago and my alarm somehow got unplugged."

"So you must know that Sammy and Jensen are dating." Jared said. Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Jensen told me about it this morning before he went to work. Ash and Jo were there. Everyone heard him."

"Well, you wanna know something?" Jared asked. Dean nodded his head slowly. "I believe you. I mean, it's kinda strange that Jensen's there before a bunch of us and these things happen. I mean, Jensen is kinda shady, no offense."

"You're not offending me." Dean said. "He's my brother. I act nothing like him. He's always been different since we came to live with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby." Dean added.

"You know, I've never heard about why you came here anyway. I think you showed up a few years after I did, but I've never heard anything." Jared said.

"My parents got too involved with their own lives and they forgot about Jensen and me. So Aunt Ellen, my mom's sister, offered to take us in. We've lived with them ever since." Dean explained. Jared nodded his head. That's when a woman came up and asked for Jared autograph. He had gotten a couple since he had come back to town, but Lawrence was one of those towns where they don't go crazy when one of their own becomes famous. "So, it seems that Mr. Hollywood has some fangirls." Jared laughed.

"You should see Vancouver." Jared said. "Girls throw their bras at me. It's funny when one of them ends up on Jeffery's face. God, he blushes and starts to laugh."

"So, was the whole having the last name Padalecki a stunt to protect your dad and Sammy from being attacked by the press when you hit it big?" Dean asked. Jared's smile quickly fell.

"Actually, I've always used this last name." Jared said. "You see, my mom's last name is Padalecki."

"Wow." Dean said.

"Dad was in the Army. He met a USO woman named Sherri and they fell in love. Well, after the war, Dad went back to Lawrence and Mom went back to San Antonio where she married the guy I thought was my dad, Gerald Padalecki. Then I found out after her husband died that he wasn't my real dad. I met John when Sam was about two and went to live with him for a summer and found I liked it better, so he adopted me. I've been there ever since."

"Until you became an actor." Dean said.

"I planned on going to college." Jared said. "I planned on going to the University of Texas and spending some time with my mom, but I won a contest and flew out to L.A. where I got an audition, and the rest is history." Jared's smile came back and Dean laughed. Jared was a bit like Sam. He loved to talk.

"So, what are we going to do about Jensen and Sam?" Dean asked. Jared shrugged.

"That's why I hadn't beat you up yet." Jared said. "I thought you may have a plan." Dean thought Jared was serious until he started laughing.

"We better do something soon." Dean said. "If I know Jensen, he likes to move fast, and I don't want to see him hurt Sammy. I still love him."

"I know you do." Jared said. "We'll talk about this later. I'm tired. I've been flying for a few hours."

"Watch out for Sammy for me." Dean said. "Don't let him get too close to Jensen. All he brings is heartbreak."

"I know." Jared whispered under his breath. "I know." The two departed, trying to figure out how to safely get Sam away from Jensen.

This chapter was a little boring. I didn't know exactly to have Jared and Dean say to each other. I hope you still liked it though. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam had been up for a couple hours by the time that John and Jared had both awoke. He had been cleaning up the house a bit. John was a little shocked as he came down the stairs. He expected to see Sam laying in the middle of the floor, right by the speakers, listening to emo music, not up singing to his favorite band, The Beatles.

"Love me do!" Sam yelled out. He turned around from where he was to see John and Jared standing there, staring at him. "How long have you been there?" Sam asked.

"Long enough." Jared said. "So, Mr. Lennon, what have you been up to all morning?"

"Not much." Sam said. "Oh Dad, the UPS guy brought you your next three books." Sam said. There was a box sitting on the counter. John went to it and opened. Jared stood there, not sure what was going on.

"What book?" Jared asked. Sam smiled and laughed.

"Dad ordered hardback copies of _New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn." _Sam explained. Jared began to laugh. John spun around and glared at them.

"Have you ever read them?" John asked. "I swear, those are good books. The chemistry between Edward and Bella is…wow. And then when James and Victoria try to kill Bella…" John said, pulling three plastic wrapped books out of the box. Jared leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear.

"We're so getting him the movies for Christmas." Jared said. Sam nodded his head.

"Works for me." Sam said. "So Dad, are you on Team Edward or Team Jacob?" John ignored him. He pulled _New Moon _out of the plastic and started reading, going to his chair.

"So, you wanna go do something?" Jared asked as he followed Sam up the stairs.

"Um, I don't know." Sam said. "I was thinking of driving to Topeka for the day. Hang out there for awhile." Sam said. Jared wasn't sure if he missed something. Sam rarely left Lawrence by himself.

"Since when do you leave town by yourself?" Jared asked as they stood outside Sam's room. Sam was leaning against the door.

"Ask Dad. When you left for Vancouver after graduation, I spent almost a month in Wichita. Dad freaked and hunted me down and drug me back to Lawrence. Dean was…" Sam stopped himself. He didn't want to talk about Dean.

"I guess Dad's keep secrets." Jared said. "Well, give me a bit. I'll get a shower then I'm going with you."

"Jared, I don't need a bodyguard." Sam said. "I can take care of myself."

"You're my little brother and I'm going to protect you until the world ends." Jared said. "Don't you ever forget that."

"Okay. Just hurry." Sam said. He went into his room to change clothes. That's when he heard his balcony door open and someone walk in.

"Jen, I do have a front door." Sam said. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Jensen kissing his neck.

"I know." Jensen said. "But this is more fun. It feels like danger."

"Well, it will be once Dad finds out that you're sneaking into the house in the dead of night or this early in the morning." Sam said. "Anyway, watchya doin'?"

"I got a surprise." Jensen said. He set Sam down on the bed and showed him two tickets. "Were going to Vegas, like right now."

"Why?" Sam asked. Jensen set on the floor in front of him.

"We're going to elope." Jensen said. Sam stared at him.

"Are…are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." Jensen said.

"But I wanted to have a big wedding." Sam said.

"We will, but this way, Dean and Jared can't tell us no. Then once we're married in Vegas, we can come back here and have a wedding for all the family and friends." Jensen explained. "Come on Sammy. Pack your stuff. We're going." Sam nodded his head. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Hurry." With that, Jensen climbed back down the tree by Sam's balcony and to the ground.

Sam stuffed some clothes into a bag. He wasn't sure if he should yell for his dad and Jared and tell them what was going on. He decided to write a note. He quickly wrote in one of his notebooks and left the paper on his bed. Then he climbed down the same way Jensen had and ran to the car. They were gone before Jared was even out of the shower.

So, what's going to happen? Is Sam going to marry Jensen before Jared even knows what's going on or is something else going to happen? Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Where's Jensen?" Ellen asked Jo as she came down for breakfast. Jo shrugged.

"I don't know." Jo said. "I'm not Jensen's keeper."

"Don't get smart with me." Ellen said.

"Sorry. I guess Dean's grumpy vibes are starting to rub off on me." She said. Ellen nodded her head as she yawned and began to fill a cup of coffee. Speaking of Dean, she hadn't seen the younger twin all morning. He wasn't in his room, because she checked there for Jensen. Bobby came into the kitchen then.

"Morning." Bobby said. He went for the fridge, looking for food.

"Have you seen Jensen or Dean?" Ellen asked. Bobby shut the door and looked at her.

"Jensen, no. Dean on the other hand was heading over to the Winchester's this morning." Bobby said. Ellen shook her head.

"He's still chasing Sammy." Ellen said. Bobby shook his head.

"He was going to talk to Jared." Bobby said. "Maybe he's going to go after him the way that Jensen went after Sammy." Bobby said. They looked over at Jo, who hadn't made a peep, but found her asleep on the comics page. They both smiled and laughed, unaware of what had just happened in the youngest Winchester's room.

I know it's shorter than the rest, but I felt that I should involve the Singer's in this story more than a couple times. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

About the time that Dean arrived at the Winchester's house, Jared was looking for Sam. He wasn't in his room, but his car was still in the driveway. He had told Sam to wait for him, so he could go with him. As Dean parked, Jared found the note. He ran downstairs, ignoring the questions that John was directing at him. He ran outside towards his car as Dean got out of his Impala and saw Jared.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Jared quickly went over to him.

"Come on." Jared said. "Jensen took Sam to Vegas." Dean shut and locked his car and followed Jared to his.

"What? Why?" Jensen asked as he took shotgun and Jared got behind the wheel. They were driving before Jared answered anymore questions. Dean was anxious to find out what was going on, but he knew that Jared and Sam had the same personality and if they started something, they wouldn't talk or anything until it was finished.

"They're getting married." Jared said. "I'm guessing that they're already on a plane, so we'll take mine." Dean looked at him.

"You have a plane?" Dean asked. "And you're still living here in Lawrence? Why aren't you living in L.A. or something?" Dean asked. Jared looked over at him, then back at the road.

"Honestly, I'm in love." Jared said. Dean kept looking at him.

"Really? Who is it?"

"No one." Jared said. "He doesn't even know I'm alive. It's okay though." Jared added. Neither him nor Dean talked again until they got to the airport. Jared was right, the Vegas plane was already gone. But Jared's nice little plane was still out on the airstrip. Dean hated flying, but if it meant that he was going to get Sammy back, he would build a pair of wings and fly everywhere. Soon enough, they were heading for Sin City.

This story should be done in a few more chapters. It may seem kind of rushed, but the cord for my laptop should be here sometime in the next couple days! Watch, it won't get here until the first of July! lol! Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

There were tons of chapels in Vegas and Jared and Dean couldn't go around to all of them asking if they've seen a guy that looks like Dean. They stood on a sidewalk in the middle of the strip, looking around. There was no way to know which one Sam went to. That's when Jared remembered something.

"We have to find a computer." He said.

"Why?" Dean asked as Jared began walking, asking people for the local library or something.

"Dad had a chip put in all of Sam's phones. Because one time, after Sam dumped this guy who had attachment issues, he kidnapped Sam and was keeping him in his basement. He didn't know that Sam had his cell phone and the cops were able to trace the signal, because he had butt dialed one of us. So this makes it easier is Sam is kidnapped." Jared explained. Dean nodded his head. Actually sounded like something he would do.

"Thank you." Jared said. "Come on, the library is this way. All I have to do is call the phone company that Sam's phone is through and get the chip activated." Jared explained. Him and Dean took off towards the directions that Jared had just been given.

"You guys must care for Sammy a lot." Dean said. "I know a lot of brothers who wouldn't go all the way to Vegas to stop their brothers from marrying absolute slim." Dean looked over at Jared, who nodded his head.

"Sammy's special." Jared said. "We just don't want him to get hurt anymore. Sam's one of those types that believes he can find good in anyone, which lets him date assholes like your brother, because he believes that he can find a diamond in that piece of coal. But then he gets seriously hurt and there's nothing I can do about it." Jared explained. Dean nodded his head. You'd never catch Jensen doing that for him.

They entered the library and Jared quickly went to work on checking for his brother. He called Verizon and found that Sam was at the Star Struck Hotel, Casino, and Chapel. Now the only thing that Dean and Jared had to do was stop Sam from making a terrible mistake.

And so ends this chapter. Will the boys make it in time? Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam set in the hotel room that Jensen had rented for them. He stared at the mirror in front of him. Was he making the right choice? He began to have doubts racing in his mind. That's when there was a knock at the door. Sam sighed and stood to get it. That's when he saw a familiar face.

"Sammy." Jared said, running into the room and hugging his little brother.

"Jared, how did you find me?" Sam asked.

"Cell." He said. Sam looked down at his phone, which lay on the bed. He looked back up at Jared.

"I…I want to go home." Sam said. "I'm making a mistake. I don't love Jensen the way I love Dean."

"Dean came with me." Jared said. He looked back into the hallway, but didn't see him anywhere. "That's funny."

"What?" Sam asked. Jared looked back at him.

"Dean was right behind me. Now I can't find him." Jared said. "Oh well. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I don't think so Jared." Someone said. Jared turned to see Jensen standing there. "Sammy's going to marry me and there's nothing you or my little brother can do to stop me." Jared moved so that he was standing in front of Sam.

"You're not touching him." Jared said.

"Come on." Jensen said. "We need a witness. I must insist that you join us." With that, he grabbed a bag that was on the nightstand and pulled out a pistol. "Please. It would be an honor." Jared looked back at Sam, who was frozen with fear.

"Don't hurt him." Jared said, not moving. "If you want to shoot anybody, shoot me."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. You see, shooting your in-laws before you're even married is just bad." Jensen said. "Now please, come with me." He hid the gun underneath his jacket and led Sam and Jared to a beautiful chapel. But Dean was no where in sight.

Where is Dean? Why is Jensen so forceful about making Sam Winchester become Sam Ackles? Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean awoke in darkness. He had remember finding out what room number Jensen and Sam were staying in, then running down the hallway behind Jared. He knew what had happened. Jensen had got the jump on him. Hit him in the back of the head with something and drug him in here. But where was here.

Dean fumbled around in the darkness for a bit before he found a light. It was a bare bulb with a chain hanging from the ceiling. He was locked in a supply closet. So, if Jensen was willing to lock his own brother up, then there was no telling what he'd be willing to do to Jared or even Sam. He had to get out somehow.

He tried the knob, but it seemed to be locked from the outside. He knew if he yelled for help, there would be questions asked and he didn't have time to answer any or even make up a lie. He had to hunt down his madman brother and stop him before someone, probably Sam, got hurt. That's when he spied it. An air vent that looked big enough for him to fit through. Before he had left that morning, he had watched Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny and knew that if Kyle Gas and Jack Black's characters could fit in one to break into the Rock and Roll History Museum to steal the Pick of Destiny, then he could fit into one to save the love of his life.

Stacking some boxes up, Dean climbed them until he got to a metal shelf. He grabbed a hold of that and used it to pull himself into the air vent. It was a tight fit and Dean could feel his heart pounding. He could stand small places. He would rather sit in the middle of an empty field. Nevertheless, he pulled himself through the vent.

_Where now? _Dean thought to himself. There were tons of rooms in the hotel and there was no way that he was going to be able to check all of them so he could save Sam in time. He kept crawling, looking for any sign of Sam or Jared. He passed over a large room. He was about to move on when he noticed something. Jared was sitting in a pew, handcuffed. Jensen and Sam were standing up in front of him. Jensen had Sam's hands in his, but Sam didn't look very comfortable. Dean knew that this was his stop. He hit on the vent cover, but he gave way at the wrong time and Dean went crashing to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, yanking his hands out of Jensen's and running to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, cradling Dean. Dean looked up and smiled at him. He ran a hand along Sam's face.

"Better now." He said. Sam smiled back.

"It's so great that you can join us little brother." Jensen said. There was the sound of a gun clicking. Dean looked up to see a gun pointed right at him and Sam. Dean pushed Sam behind him and he stood. He looked over at Jared, who was looking back at them. His hands were handcuffed in front of him and there was duct tape over his mouth.

"Let them go." Dean said. "This fight is between me and you. Sam has nothing to do with this, and neither does Jared."

"Yes they do." Jensen said. "Especially Jared. Sam is to get revenge at the both of you. That little brat needs to feel the same pain I felt."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Jensen looked back at Jared.

"See Mr. Padalecki back there?" Jensen asked. "We use to date. We got real serious, but he broke my heart to go play some stupid guy in a random movie, then he left town again after things started to get hot and he wound up on Gilmore Girls." Jensen said, moving the gun between Dean and Jared. "There are so many times that I wish that ER was real life and not a drama, because if it was, then you'd be dead!" Jensen yelled. "Now, let's finish what we started."

So, Jensen's crazy. Now will Sam have to pay the price? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jensen didn't hide the gun as the priest did the ceremony. Sam stood there, crying. Dean had removed the duct tape off of Jared's lips, but was unable to get the handcuffs off. His eyes never left Sam, who looked terrified. He just wanted to run with him. Get him as far away from his brother as he could. But there was nothing they could do right now.

"Is there anyone that objects to the union of these two?" The priest asked. Jared couldn't stand it anymore. He stood, hands still cuffed.

"I object." Jared said. Sam looked at him with happiness in his eyes. Jensen gave him an evil smirk.

"You do?" Jensen said.

"Yes." Jared answered. Jensen kept his evil grin. He looked at Sam before turning and shooting Jared in the leg. He fell quickly.

"Jared!" Sam yelled. Dean was on the ground by Jared. Sam went running to them, but Jensen snagged him by his shirt.

"Now I get to kill you Dean." Jensen said. Sam saw the gun point at Dean, who slowly stood and raised his hands, which were covered in blood. Jared's blood. Jared stared at the two as Jensen threatened Dean. Then he watched as Sam hit Jensen in the stomach and attempted to pry the gun out of his hands. There was a loud noise of the gun being fired and Sam fell to the ground.

"No!" Jared yelled. "You bastard! That my fuckin' brother!" Jared attempted to stand, but he fell when his leg gave out. Jensen stared at Sam before dropping his gun and running. He hadn't meant to shoot Sam. Dean quickly swooped in and grabbed Jensen's gun, firing at his brother. He hit Jensen in the knee, forcing him to the ground. Then Dean went up and smacked him in the head with the butt of the gun. He turned back to see a crying Jared holding Sam in his arms. He was using his shirt to stem the blood flow.

"Sammy?" Dean said. He saw that Sam had been hit in the shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. Jared looked up at him, his eyes swollen and red.

"Dean, help me please." He begged. "I can't lose him." Dean nodded his head. The priest returned.

"I've called an ambulance." He said. "The cops should be coming soon. In the meantime, hotel security is here."

Dean and Jared looked over to see security pulling an unconscious Jensen off the floor. One of them came over and got the cuffs off of Jared. Sam's eyes were starting to close as the paramedics arrived. Dean managed to keep him awake until they did, but he still continued to cry when him and Jared were denied to ride with him.

Oh nooos! Is Sammy going to die because of Jensen? Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jared had called John the minute they were at the hospital. Dean called Ellen and told her what happened. Word quickly spread and soon enough, Sam had a large amount of visitors standing outside his ICU room. John, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Ash were first, followed by Casey, Ruby, Bela, Anna, Pastor Jim, and Jared's friend Jeffery Morgan. Dean and Jared were sitting in Sam's room the whole time, holding his hands.

They thought they had lost him twice. He came back though, because he's a Winchester and everyone knows that Winchester's don't give up that easily. John had asked Sam's doctor if there would be anyway they could get him moved to Lawrence, but the doctor said it was safer to leave him where he was until he was awake. That day finally came about a week later.

Jared had gone out for a bit. Dean was all alone with Sam. He brushed a few stray hairs away from Sam's face. Sam looked better than he had and Dean just wished that Sam would wake up and give him one of his famous smiles.

"I love you Sammy." Dean said. "I love you more than anything and I would do anything to protect you. I swear Sammy, I'm going to be a better man when you wake up. We're going to go through with that wedding and I swear I'll be there this time. I promise." Dean gently kissed Sam's forehead.

"De'?" Sam moaned. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into Dean's eyes.

"It's about time Sleeping Beauty." Dean said. "You know how bad I suck at bedside manner. You were just going to let me babble, weren't you?" Sam smiled as the nurse came in.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Winchester." She said. She put a needle into the port on his IV and Sam soon began to fall asleep. He tried to fight it.

"Don't fight it." Dean said, stroking Sam's hair. "You need your sleep. Jared and me and everyone else will be here when you wake up." Dean smiled at Sam, trying his best to hide that he was tired too. He hadn't left Sam's side since he was allowed in the room. But he wasn't leaving now.

"I still love you too." Sam said before he fell to sleep. Dean had to wipe a tear away. That's when John and Jared came into the room. The nurse smiled at them.

"Sam just woke up." Dean said. Jared smiled, as did John. Their little Sammy was going to make it.

Aww! Isn't that just cute! I have one chapter left! Hope you've enjoyed this so far! Please review!


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jensen Ackles was arrested for attempted murder by the state of Nevada. He was sent back to Kansas where he went to trial and pleaded insane. After the testimonies of a tearful Sam, a rage filled Jared, and a disappointed Dean, the court ordered that he be placed in a metal facility in Wichita. As he was escorted from the courtroom, he looked over at Sam, licked his lips and winked at him. Sam hid behind Jared and Dean, who were protective of Sam. They didn't want anything to happen to him, and obviously what Jensen did was on their list of no's.

Two months after Sam was released from the hospital and Jensen's trial, Sam Winchester became Sam Ackles. Dean even slept in the church the night before, Jared, Bobby, Ash, and Casey taking turns to make sure he was still there and making sure that he was up in enough time to get ready. It was a beautiful wedding and everyone cheered when they FINALLY said 'I Do'. Sam threw his rose bouquet at the reception and Jared caught it. A month after Sam and Dean's honeymoon, they attended another wedding. It was the marriage of Jared Padalecki to his long time crush Casey Novak. Sam was in Jared's wedding party, Dean in Casey's. John was so excited that both his sons were now happy.

Sam and Dean spent two months on their honeymoon, traveling the country. They packed their bags, threw them in Dean's Impala, and just drove. Sam was riding shotgun the whole time while Dean sang at the top of his lungs. They had so much fun. They didn't want it to end. But eventually, the rest of the world caught up to them.

During Casey and Jared's wedding, Sam began to fill sick, and that night was spent with him sitting on his knees in front of the toilet, puking his guys out. Dean, who was panicky because of Sam's always fragile state, drove him to the hospital where they received some wonderful news. They were going to be parents.

Dean couldn't help but be protective of his Sammy and their unborn child. The slightest noise had him up and checking the house. Sam began to eat more than normal and soon the growth underneath his shirt was visible. But his pregnancy wasn't perfect. When his term hit seven months, Sam began to have real bad pains and passed out while Dean was at work. Jared luckily was on his way to visit Sam and quickly drove him to the hospital. Sam was diagnosed with a high blood pressure disease that required bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy. Dean wouldn't let Sam do anything by himself. Anything that Sam needed, Dean brought to him. Sam didn't ask for much, but Dean insisted on bringing him what he did ask for. He wasn't going to put Sam or the baby's life in danger.

Two months after the diagnosis, Sam and Dean welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world. Her name was Prudence (After one of Sam's favorite songs by the Beatles) Mary (After Sam's mom) Ann (Well, combined with Mary because Sam knew that Dean secretly had a crush on the girl from Gilligan's Island.) Prudence Mary-Ann Ackles was the pride and joy of the family, well, until nine months later when Sam and Dean Novak were born. Jared had never been as happy as he was when he held his boys. (About a year later, Jared and Casey will have another child, as will Sam and Dean.)

Jo and Ash were married and Ash got a job working for a writer named Carver Edlund, who's real name was Chuck, because he liked Ash's paper that he wrote for the term at MIT. Ash runs Chuck's agency and his book series _Supernatural_ have outsold all four of the _Twilight _books and Stephanie Myers's book _The Host_.

As for Jensen, well, no one really knows what happened to him. The last Dean heard, he was being released into the custody of Alan and Donna Ackles in his hometown of Richardson, Texas. He lost contact with his brother and eventually, Jensen drifted to the back of his mind. He had his own family to care about now, and he was never going to let Jensen ruin what he had worked so hard to have.

**.: The End :.**

So, what did you think? I was going to have Jensen come back for revenge, but my friend suggested that I leave it with a happy ending. So there will probably not be a sequel unless people want it done. Well, anyway, that's that. Finally got the story out of my mind. Please review!


End file.
